


You Are Not Out of This World

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Basically I have a lot of feels about the world, Fluffish, Gen, Letter style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: Delia muses over her son.
Relationships: Hanako | Delia Ketchum & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	You Are Not Out of This World

A blue marble rolling across space speckled with dust particles of people. 

Loving families of parents or siblings, of a parent or grandparent, of friendship or adoption.

A journey across the world, spreading the light of love. 

_ You never went looking for love. Love came to you by itself. And you are very much loved. I hope you know that. _

Every battle, every encounter, every person met. Each with their own stories. Every legendary. Every criminal. Every leader.

Every responsibility.

_ A helper from birth. A pure heart until the end. Remember all the pokemon you brought into the house when you were younger? Every relaxing afternoon eagerly listening and learning? _

Circulating baby photos. A web of connections. Enveloped in love.

_ You’re going to get far. You already did, my dear. ‘I love you’ doesn’t suffice. I’m sorry.  _

_ But it’s all I can say out loud.  _

A specific region. A specific town. A specific house. 

Sharing meals. Cradling and singing. Tucking bed sheets. 

_ You’ve always loved watching the planes, huh? I know I can’t stop you, so I’ll keep being strong for you.  _

You love so easily. You’re filled with love. All the times you lied to avoid worrying everyone around you. An infinite stretch of unconditional empathy. 

Aid. Hugs. Company. Encouragement. Thoughtfulness. 

_ I see how hard you fight to keep that light in your eyes. How hard you fight to keep lighting up the world. I hope you understand that your efforts are not in vain. And that people will believe in you just as you believe in us.  _

_ Even if no one is on your side, which I doubt, you are all you need. You are all you need to be. _

Trauma. Losses. Cruelty.

_ The world isn’t always fair. The world is always so unfair. Oh Mew. So many things are wrong with the world, even today. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. _

_ I’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorry. You never deserved all of these bad things. You shouldn’t have been hurt at all. You’ve gone through so much horrible stuff, I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry the world is so hateful. So disgusting. So overwhelming.  _

_ I’m sorry. _

_ That’s why I wanted to keep you here. Keep you safe. Keep you all to myself, because I don’t want to share this special love with anyone else.  _

_ Because you’re all I have.  _

_ I have no right being this selfish.  _

_ Still, why couldn’t the world have picked someone else? Why was it you who had to suffer? Please, I just want you to be happy... _

_ I’m sorry. _

Raspy breaths and swallowed tears. Jogging off the anxious thoughts you never share. Being trapped in your own cage of freedom, buckling under the pressure. 

_ My baby, I want to hug away all of the pain you had gone through. But I can’t. I want to make the world a better place so you wouldn’t have to struggle. But I can’t. I want to keep you by my side forever, making sure you never lost your childish innocence. But I can’t. _

_ I’m sorry. On behalf of the world, I’m so so sorry. Please continue to hang on. Please! _

_ I love you.  _

Tick tock tick tock tick tock. Time is moving too fast. Everything is changing too fast. You are…

_ How do I say how much I just want you to be happy? How do I say how much pride you brought me for fighting still? How do I say how much I want you to remain who you are yet wanting you to grow? _

_ How do I explain every emotion you’ve gifted me? _

_ How am I so selfish knowing how many others you impacted the same way? _

“I love you.” 

_ It’s all I can say out loud.  _

_ A plea for your health. A plea for your smile. A plea for your safety.  _

“I love you,” a sigh behind all of the worry and exhaustion. 

“I love you,” a muted murmur when closing your bedroom door. 

“I love you,” an anxious longing when you leave again.

The world needs you. Your heart. Your courage. Your will. Your strength. Your blood. Your sweat. Your tears. Your-

The world made you to be a hero. But I don’t want you to go through all of this. I want you to be soft. I want you to be validated. I want you to be ok.

Damn the gods. Damn anyone who tried to take you apart. Damn everyone who you gave everything to, until there’s nothing left. 

_ But, as usual, you carried on. _

_ Away from me. _

_...I’ll always wait for you. As long as you come home at the end, it would be enough.  _

_ But still… Are you alright out there? Will you be alright out there? When you smile, is it always as bright and genuine as you wanted? When you fill the world with sunshine, do you always feel like the ray of sunshine you are?  _

_ I want you to be alright so badly.  _

Bringing back a team of friends. A pocket of memories. A heart of bittersweetness. 

_ You’re only my flesh and blood.  _

_ I’ve seen how you interact with others. I’ve seen how they react to you. I’ve seen how your family spans the world.  _

_ You deserve it, but I can’t help but envy all of you. I shouldn’t. But I am.  _

_ My heart aches for you.  _

_ You’re trying so hard. You’re being so strong for everyone. You’re doing the best you can at the moment.  _

_ You deserve so much more. I’m sorry. I hope you’re as proud of yourself as I am. _

“Love you too, mom!”

_...I love you. Past the moon. Visiting all the planets. Detouring to each star and galaxy. Traveling to the ends of the dimension and beyond. And then back.  _

_ Because you are my world. _

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by littendeservesbetter!
> 
> How's it going everyone? I hope everyone has had a wonderful, if not alright week! <3


End file.
